


Welcome to the Real World

by DrDevoraksApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Comedy, Except That This Won't Ever Happen, Help Me I'm In Love With A Fictional Character, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDevoraksApprentice/pseuds/DrDevoraksApprentice
Summary: Julian finds himself somewhere completely unfamiliar, with someone very familiar indeed.(Rated for later inevitable smut)





	Welcome to the Real World

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this writing prompt on Tumblr and I couldn't resist a visit from my edgy boyfriend ;)
> 
> "Rather than you being teleported into your favourite game/show/movie, the characters/npc from it are teleported into your world - and they're VERY confused"

“Hello?”

I freeze, tendrils of ice running down my spine despite the steaming water I’m standing under. I’m _sure_  I locked the door before getting in the shower, but I can’t have. Someone is in my apartment. Looking around wildly for any kind of passable weapon, the only thing I can see that would be of any use against an intruder is the shower head itself. I wrap my trembling fingers around it and wait.

All I can hear is the steady click, click, click of footsteps on the floor outside. Slow, cautious, and getting closer to the bathroom door with each shaky breath I take. Should I stay quiet and hope they leave? What sort of burglar announces their arrival, anyway? They don’t sound very sure of themselves, maybe I should take my chances going on the offensive.

I take a deep breath and begin to feel my fear turn to anger. My heart is pounding so violently that I can barely think, my vision going black around the edges, the sound of blood rushing in my ears. I somehow manage to force out something that sounds more threatening than I feel.

“You need to get out of here. Now.”

The footsteps stop abruptly just short of the door and the intruder clears their throat. Holy shit, did that actually work?

“Oh, well I erm, I would, but I don’t exactly know where here is. I just- wait, Chaz?”

What?

Relief crashes over my body and I fall back against the shower wall, a still shaky hand pushing the dripping hair back away from my eye. This person must know me, and that’s good, right? One of my friends probably just drank too much last night and ended up wandering around the neighbourhood looking for someplace to crash. I don’t recognise the voice though. I’m still not sure whether I should be annoyed or terrified.

I can only watch, unable to move, as the handle slowly lowers and the door begins to inch open with an excruciating creak.

“Chaz? Where are we? Is, uhh, is this a magic thing? Did you do a magic thing?”

What the fuck? This loser is clearly completely fucking wasted. I grab at the shower curtain and pull it around myself, ready to face whatever idiot thinks they can just drop in unannounced. My face sets in a scowl as the door opens fully. I open my mouth to speak but before I can - Julian Devorak walks into my bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Oho! This is going to get interesting...
> 
> FYI - I have deleted my real boyfriend from existence for this fic because, uhh... I wanna get it on with Julian guilt free? Duh.
> 
> I was going to write it as a reader-insert but I'm too self indulgent. I realise that you guys probably aren't that interested in a story from my perspective though, so if you'd rather I took out names and made it more general just let me know.


End file.
